


Epilogue

by Nethvester



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nethvester/pseuds/Nethvester
Summary: Everything about the day was wrong.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Orignial Character/Original Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	Epilogue

Everything about the day was wrong. The sun was too bright and air to warm. Cherry blossoms filled the air giving the procession an air of celebration. It was all wrong. He was only thirty-two, yet they were lowering his life into the ground while the stupid world celebrated spring. Winter filled his heart and he knew that nothing would ever be the same.  
  
The priest Kirishima had arranged avoided platitudes. He spoke only of the years that they had been together and reminded him that death was a natural part of life and given the mixture of Buddhism and Shinto he'd been raised with that the dead would someday return to live again. The reminder was not a consolation.  
  
Matsumura Takato and Ogawa Kou paused at his side to express their sorrow and let him know that if he ever needed anything he only needed to call. He nearly laughed. What he needed was slowly being covered with dirt buried six feet under dark soil and crowned with a solid black burial marker.  
  
Still he was glad the two of them had spoken to him first. The rest of the people that stopped to express their condolences were nothing more than the sycophants that had surrounded him for so many years. Most were just kiss ups wanting his abundant wealth to aid them in their business or political careers. A few were parasites and he knew they circled hoping to catch and infect him with their false smiles and wounding lies.  
  
He stood and listened to fake sympathy grim and emotionless until one of the elder investors had the audacity to say, "It was inevitable, botchan. That blonde was always bringing trouble to Sion's door. I'm sad that life was lost, but maybe now the company can focus on what is really important."  
  
His eyes narrowed in displeasure, "I'm not your boy, and that blonde was easily four times the man you will ever be. It is a good thing you didn't sully his name by saying it." He turned from the remaining crowd with his final words. "Kirishima, buy out this fool's company and replace his entire management chain with one from Sion."  
  
He ignored the old man stuttering protests as he strode away. He was done. The people here did not morn with him. The people who really cared about whom was laid in the ground today were either already at Sion or were following behind him as he left. He didn't want to attend the after gathering. Had it not been for the fact that certain friends could not attend the burial in person he'd not bother with the gathering of people at his primary club. Those were the people he cared about. None as much as who he lost but he could hear their words constantly reminding him that no matter what happened he couldn't shut the world away forever. They frequently insisted that life was better inviting people in rather than locking them out.  
  
It no longer made a difference they were gone. He'd no longer get to watch them prepare the morning meal or fuss about how late he came in and having to hold dinner for him. They'd never talk about his day or badger him to take a day off and just spend time with them. Then work was how he helped ensure the smiles were protected; now like the penthouse it was just another bleak place of memories.  
  
The limo slowed to a stop and his door was opened by one of his guards. There were so many more now. He'd used to tell them it wasn't necessary; he'd remind them he could take care of himself. However, he'd always relented. The worry never looked right in their eyes.  
  
The door man opened the doors as the guards held back the crowd of reporters shouting questions at him. They asked who's funeral he'd been at and who was so important that the most popular club in Tokyo was closed for the rest of the week.  
  
He ignored them and almost visibly sighed in relief as the quiet of the club settled over him. It was nearly empty, but he could see Takato, Kou, and their wives seated at a large round table with Fei Long and Mikhail. The three oldest of their adopted children were sitting quietly at a table nearby sharing drinks with Takato's and Kou's youngsters. It always surprised him how many of them there were when they all got together.  
  
Shinji was missing but his daughter was there with her husband; he worked in Sion's marketing department and he could remember her telling him how much her father had frowned during the wedding. He'd missed it, being in France to settle a deal. He'd protracted the visit so someone could not only get pictures of the Eiffel Tower, but also get to visit the Lurve several times. Six time to be exact. They'd loved the architecture, the art, and history.  
  
They'd wasted a lot of time on that trip. Picnics and evening strolls along river had taken up a lot more time that he should have allowed. That smile though, as the camera filled with images from the trip it always filled his heart.  
  
Several of the images had been enlarged and graced Sion's walls. They were interspersed with images from other trips taken over the years. Each one artfully frame and provided the protection they deserved. He'd personally been asked several times if any were for sale; he'd always replied "No."  
  
He took a deep breath as he felt the warm hands of Kei and Kazumi grip his shoulders. They squeezed and let go quickly aware that he didn't like public scenes. He was a lot like his father that way.  
  
He moved about the room. His greetings were calm and composed hiding everything he felt inside behind the mask he'd learned to wear. The people in this room understood. They smiled softly and spoke of only happy memories. Time passed as he maneuvered through them. Each touch each word burning a hole through the façade he tried to keep raised.  
  
Drinks were poured and shared with their friends Fei Long broke down and gathered his oldest son to his chest as they both cried. Takato and Kou wept silently holding their wives close and using their necks to hide the proof of their sorrow. He couldn't watch without reaction and quickly fled the floor to his office.  
  
It didn't take long to reach it. It wasn't like at the corporate headquarters where his office was floors above the main entrance. His office here was just a large room at the back of the club near the rear entrance.  
  
He paused when he noticed the door was cracked open. Sounds of humming could be heard beyond. He drew his gun and quietly pushed the door open farther. He heard the tale tell click of a camera shutter and furious someone would touch something of theirs he shoved the door open and pointed his gun at the intruder. "Put the camera down, now, gently!"  
  
The small blonde turned in fright, throwing his hands in the air, "oh, o…oo.. oh, ok. I'm doing it now, see?" He quickly stepped over and place d the camera on the coffee table. "See no more pictures. Sorry, I didn't know I wasn't allowed."  
  
"What do you mean didn't know?" He was livid. How dare this brat refuse to admit he was stealing? "That camera was locked in the display case; how dare you take it and then claim that you didn't know!"  
  
The young man slightly lowered his arms in confusion. "Wh…what? I didn't break anything. That's my camera."  
  
Now confused himself he glanced at the glass case of cameras behind the desk stored there because though this wasn't the first place they'd met it was the place that held a special place in their hearts. The case was clear, locked, and most importantly still containing the oldest camera.  
  
He turned back the intruder finally taking in the young man's appearance. The blonde was shorter than his own hundred and eighty centimeters, he personally had always been disappointed that he'd never reached his father's height. The young man couldn't be taller than a hundred and seventy and that only if the youngster stood on his toes. The suit the boy, and boy he appeared to him to be wore was ill fitting and his tie was askew as if he'd tugged on it constantly.  
  
The youngster remind him of someone he flipped the light on and stepped closer lowering his gun as he moved into the room. His heart started beating faster and the air about him seemed to both decrease and yet fill his lungs past their capacity. Standing there crowned in honey blonde hair was a pair of wide hazel eyes filled with fascination and no little fear.  
  
He paused transfixed, caught in the moment of seeing eyes he'd never thought he'd see again in life.  
  
The moment was broken when the young man stuck out his hand for a shake, "He told me you were closed off. They warned me that I should wait, but I knew you'd need someone that really knew them like you did, especially today." He blushed as he withdrew his hand. He used it to rub the back of his neck with while using his other to loosen the already loose tie even more.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stay at the apartment by myself. They meant a lot to me. I'll… I'll just go. I should have waited."  
  
"You look just like…."  
  
"Yeah. They were shocked too. I'm not kin or anything. It's just a fluke of nature." He rubbed the back of his neck again and gestured to the camera. "I'm not even any good with it. I just do it when I'm sad. They gave it to me when I was ten."  
  
He moved closer to the youngster and gestured to the couch, "You knew them a while?"  
  
The young man sighed, "You're asking how old I am aren't you?" He huffed, "I'll be twenty in May, damn baby face."  
  
He chuckled and sat, "How did you meet them?"  
  
The young man sat next to him closer than normal Japanese who had just met usually do; their thighs almost touching. He felt the heat of the young man's body along his side. He clenched his fist preventing himself from reaching out and touching the intriguing young man.  
  
"Oh, I met them on Okinawa. They were there for business. They were taking a stroll through the rice field." The boy frowned like the memory wasn't as pleasant as meeting them should be. He twisted his fingers in this lap then looked up with a smile, "but that's really old news. Things for mom and I got better when they moved us to Tokyo."  
  
He laughed. "Mom loved how they acted like I was their kid. She used to compare me with…. Well she'd tell me I had to measure up given all they gave us." His smile faltered. "I promised I'd pay them back one day. I'm majoring in marketing. I can't take good pictures on this," he gestured back at the camera, "but I can draw really well."  
  
He interrupted, "I'd love to see some of your drawings."  
  
The boy blushed. "Oh. Well I have my sketch book here if you really want to." He laughed again. "I need to be honest. I brought it for you to keep." He pulled up a dark messenger bag from the floor and pulled out a larger than notebook sized sketch pad. Several colored pencils clattered to the floor as he freed it from the bag. "Oops. Here hold this."  
  
He shoved the thick book into his hands and slid to the floor picking up rolling pencils as he continued. "Go ahead and open it up." He glanced up with his hands full of color, "just, um, please remember I'm still learning."  
  
He chuckled, "I have the feeling they are better than you think." He opened the sketchbook to the first page. He'd been correct. The boy was more talented than he was giving himself credit for. The first images were of rice fields. The same one in every season, rain and shine if the small village detailed in the distance was any indication.  
  
He glanced at the boy kneeling at his feet eager anticipation lighting his features. His hand reached out and ruffled the young man's hair. "If the first ones are any indication, you are a true artist even if you are a trespassing brat."  
  
The boy blushed with pleasure then glared at him and pulled his head from his touch. "Hey, I loved them too. I have as much right to be here as you do!" He huffed. "They said you acted like an old man."  
  
He chuckled and turned through the book again. The images just got better. Nature was soon replaced with images from around Tokyo. He recognized their favorite Ramen shop and the park where they'd liked to take pictures of the sakura blooms in the spring. There was even a very vivid image of the front of Sion as the door guards vetted a well-dressed couple at the door. The young man was truly talented.  
  
He finally turned to the last page. His breath caught in his throat. He remembered the day. It had only been last month. In the image he was being hugged on either side by them. His father and his dad embracing him as they celebrated his doctorate in business gained because of his research on adapting business practices to help curb climate change while increasing profits. They'd been so proud.  
  
He looked up when the young man wiped away the tears he'd not let fall all day. The boy was crying too, "It is ok to miss them. Ryuichi-san and Akihito-san loved you."  
  
He took a deep breath and willed the tears back. He gestured to the picture, "It looks just like a photograph. How? I know father didn't ever allow his picture to be taken."  
  
The young man shrugged, "I drew it from memory."  
  
He turned and looked at the younger man, "You were there?"  
  
The teen nodded, "I was there with the undergraduates helping setup and tear down the event stage. We met."  
  
"We did?"  
  
"um, yes." He blushed, "I was carrying a large pile of the piping across the field when I tripped. It flew out of my hands and a piece hit one of the city councilors in the back of the leg. He was shouting at me and pushed me over with his foot when you pulled away from your dads and knelt down to help me up." He smiled at the memory, "you just pulled me up like I weighed nothing."  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
The younger man laughed, "I'm not surprised. It wasn't like I made a very good impression and you barely looked at me once I was on my feet. Instead you turned back to your father and joined in talking the councilor down from his fit. Akihito-san actually helped me pick up the pipes and get them to the event truck."  
  
"Oh, now I remember." He chuckled. "I thought you were a high schooler and I'm pretty careful not to rob the cradle. Father was often accused of it."  
  
"I remember Akihito-san teasing him when they'd visit." The youngster sighed then and picked up his camera covering the lens before stowing it away. "Well, I should go. You probably came back here to get away from thoughts about them and I'm not helping." He stood and held out his hand again, "Give me a call if you ever want to share memories. I'll never be able to pay the two of them back for getting mom and I out of….. well it no longer matters now that I can't anymore."  
  
The young man turned to leave and he reached out and gripped his slender wrist, "Wait! I don't know your name; how am I supposed to reach out?"  
  
The blonde stopped and smiled, "My contact info is in the front cover." He pointed to the sketchbook. Then he stepped closer and reached out hesitantly. His cheek was cupped in a small warm hand as the young man blushed.  
  
"My name is Takahashi Akihiro, it is very nice to finally make your acquaintance Asami Rynichi." 


End file.
